Luna Witch
'Luna Witch '''is the 31st episode of Season 37. Summary Luna Girl tries to make her witch costume more better by putting the finishing touches with some help from some amazing but unknown witch magic. Plot The episode begins with everyone picking out their costumes from the Halloween store while some were making their own costumes with sewing, sequins, jewels, etc. Plus, they were also making or buying costumes for their pets, because everyone is bringing their pets out to go trick or treating. Meanwhile, Nancy is seen drawing out her costume plans and showing them to her two best friends and neighbors, Luna and Bree, which one is best. Luna liked the first costume with the necklace while Bree liked the second costume with the frilly hat, but even with their suggestions, Nancy couldn’t decide which costume to wear for Halloween. Finally, she had an idea as she decides to combine her friends suggestions and create a costume with the necklace and the hat. With a bright smile, Nancy liked that idea as she got to work on drawing a new picture of her new costume and finishes it in a second, then shows it to her friends and asks them what they think. Both Luna and Bree gave Nancy a thumbs up, meaning that her costume idea looks great. As she puts her sketchbook on her desk, Nancy asks Luna if her costume is ready since hers and Bree's costumes are already planned and processing to be made by them, but Luna replies that she hasn't decided yet. Although she was planning to go as a banshee, a vampire, or even one of her favorite Anna Blue characters, Zoe, Lyds, and even her favorite singer, Anna Blue, but she couldn't choose which one to go as. Nancy asks Luna if she's ever thought about being a witch, which gave Luna the idea of going out as one. Back in her room at her house, Luna was busily sketching out the designs on her witch costume sketch and racking her brain to think of the best designs before she can give her drawing to her mother so she can start making her costume. Finally, Luna got the designs drawn down and after she was done, she goes down to give the sketch to her mother and they got to work on making it. After a hour of sewing, the costume was finished and it looked beautiful, with the black swirls and the shimmery sewn on crescent moons. The witch costume even included a broom and a cauldron trick or treat bucket. Although Lumina thinks it looks great, Luna still thinks that something is missing on it. At Lucinda's house, Luna asks the midnight witch if she has anything that will give her new witch costume a bit of magic sparkle as Lucinda thought for a moment and finally says that she does as she leads Luna to her room and shows her a velvet blue pouch of green sparkly dust, then she instructs her to put one small amount of it onto her costume and it'll make it look more magical, but warns her to not put too much of it. Luna held onto the pouch and thanks Lucinda before heading back to her house, where she sprinkled some of the dust onto her costume. But then with another thought, Luna decided to add more magic dust as she sprinkles more of it onto her costume. As she had her costume on, Nancy, Bree, and Jojo and their dogs are seen outside waiting for Luna, Eclipsion, and the moths so they can go out for trick or treating, until they came out and Nancy admired Luna’s new witch costume. Luna smiles, and thanks her friends for the compliment just when she noticed that Nancy and Bree were dressed as witches too, but Jojo was dressed as a knight. Luna excited asks if they’re ready to go trick or treating and Nancy replies that they are, just when Bree looked down at the witch costume and was dazzled by the sparkly designs on it that she couldn’t help but compliment on it as Luna replies with flushed cheeks thanks then concludes that they should go trick or treating now before going to the big Halloween party at the Disney Junior Town Manor. As the girls went from door to door, collecting their candy, everywhere they go trick or treaters and other people were becoming dazzled by Luna’s witch costume when it sparkled and glowed as she walked around the neighborhood with her friends, and getting so many compliments from them, as Luna was feeling a bit flustered by all this strange behavior from everyone when they kept on being dazzled by her costume. Characters * Trivia * Luna Girl wears a witch costume in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Eclipsion Category:Magic Category:Halloween Category:Episodes that need images Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Bree Category:Episodes focusing on pets